


Words You Never Told Me

by Ink_stained_quills



Series: Modeling’s for the broke [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Kiyoko/Yachi, He’ll come up later though, I love my socially inept child, Kenma’s a background character, M/M, Model AU, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: There’s always been something Oikawa won’t tell Iwaizumi, and if he’s got to do something embarrassing to get the truth, so be it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Modeling’s for the broke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Words You Never Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes... I’m a sucker for Iwaoi
> 
> Song: Say You Like Me by We The Kings

There’s always something Oikawa’s trying to tell Iwaizumi, but he can never figure it out. When they look at each other for a moment too long, hear the comments from their friends, pick out each other’s clothes - there’s always something hovering at the tip of Oikawa’s tongue, and he can’t figure it out.

~~~

The first time it happens, they’re standing at the edge of a pond, daring each other to jump across. Iwaizumi lets out a laugh as Oikawa leaps and falls with a slap the in the middle. He wades in, grabbing his friends hand, and watches the sun play over his own arms as he lifts.

Oikawa looks at him as if realizing something for the first time, but doesn’t speak.

~~~

The next time is a few years later, Oikawa’s eleventh birthday, and as he blows out the candles he looks at Iwaizumi for split second, then back at his cake.

Iwaizumi thinks he’s going to speak, but instead there’s only “Iwa-chan, stop staring at the cake and cut it!” (He doesn’t know why he was selected for this task.)

~~~

In their first year of high school, Oikawa starts getting cornered by girls. In their first year of high school, Iwaizumi figures out why he gets annoyed by said girls darling themselves over his best friend - and why he’s more annoyed at himself for not saying anything.

~~~

Graduation. A terrifying prospect even for people with steady carriers and colleges lined up for them, let alone two teen models who’ve been working to be great for years. Oikawa makes it into Shitorizawa agency.

Iwaizumi, despite his obvious muscles, does not.

Still, they go to the same agency (Aoba Johsai, despite his trying to convince Oikawa otherwise - but not too hard) and they work their asses off again, climbing to the top and earning awards upon awards (mostly Oikawa).

But Iwaizumi always wonders what Oikawa is trying to say. He never hold himself back from being scathing, or encouraging, so why won’t he speak now?

~~~

“Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi calls into the dressing room. “We should’ve been there ten minutes ago!”

“Beauty takes time, Iwa-chan, not that you’d know about that!” Oikawa sings back at him, waving a comb in the air.

“You’re never on time to anything. I don’t know how you do it, going late so consistently. By sheer luck you should’ve gotten there early once.”

Oikawa simply shrugs. “This fabulousness doesn’t come easy.”

Iwaizumi knows it doesn’t come easy, just like he knows Oikawa gets away with lateness because he stays hours after an exhausting shoot’s supposed to be over. He knows it doesn’t come easy like he knows how to read his best friend’s moods. He knows it doesn’t come easy like he knows Oikawa Tooru, heartthrob and star model, can’t pick out clothes without aliens on them.

Oikawa pauses in his process, opens his mouth as if to speak, and stares at Iwaizumi’s reflection in the mirror.

“What?” Iwaizumi asks, throat suddenly constricting. There’s intent in Oikawa’s gaze that wasn’t there before, and it makes him want to lean forward until their faces as close together, see if he can hear the words then.

“Okay, Iwa-chan! Lets not keep Tobio-chan waiting, hmm?” The star model in question breezes past Iwaizumi to exit the agency, leaving him spluttering at the insinuation it’s his fault they’re late.

~~~

“Oh god, there he is.” Oikawa mutters, before plastering on his “nice face” and striding toward a slightly panicked Kageyama. “Tobio-chan~ what’ve you been up to?”

Kageyama turns his face to the side, embarrassed. “Um. I’ve been - modeling.”

An orange haired boy Iwaizumi doesn’t know pokes Kageyama in the side, hard. “He knows you’ve been modeling, Bakageyama! Tell him what you’ve been working on, or something.”

Both Aoba Johsai models stare at him curiously. “Who’s your new friend, Tobio-chan?”

The boy flushes bright red. “Hinata Shouyou! I’m going to be the best model, taking Karasuno all the way to the awards!”

Iwaizumi’s almost impressed with his bluster. Suddenly, Hinata bolts from the room, clutching his stomach. “Is he okay?”

“Hinata’s got a weak stomach, or something. He’s just in the bathroom.” Casting a dark glance after his retreating figure, Kageyama nods to Iwaizumi. “Iwaizumi-san. Wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

He nods back. “Somebody’s got to watch Oikawa.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chirps, grabbing them both by the arms and towing them toward the shoot.

Kiyoko and Yachi are both waiting by the cameras, Yachi flushing as the older girl tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. Kiyoko marks something on her clipboard, then nods to the group. “Ready to begin?”

“Not without -“ Kageyama begins, then stiffens as Hinata pops up beside him.

“Were you going to wait for me, scary Kageyama? Let’s go!”

He dashes in the direction of the shoot, flopping down onto a strategically placed stool.

“What’re we modeling?” Iwaizumi asks, raising an eyebrow when the younger manager flinches.

“Um,” she starts, “it wasn’t my idea.”

Kiyoko steps forward gracefully. “Alien abduction.”

“What.” Iwaizumi states.

“What.” Chorus the other two.

“What!” Oikawa shrieks, pettiness flying away with the new development. “I could’ve worn my alien shirt, Iwa-chan! So mean, stopping me.”

“Would’ve broken everyone’s eyes.” Iwaizumi mutters.

Scoffing, Oikawa lays his hands under his chin. “Yeah, with my beauty.”

The worst part is Iwaizumi can’t argue.

Oikawa flounces over to the other stool, preening under the green lights. Iwaizumi walks over to stand near him. “I blame you for this, Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan!” The boy gasps. “Surely you don’t think I would do this?” Iwaizumi gives him a hard stare, and Oikawa visibly wilts. “I just happened to suggest it, okay? It’s not like I pressured anyone -“

“Your entire presence pressures people.”

“Fair.”

Hinata just snorts. “Okaaaay, lets get going! They have these alien themed snack at the craft table I want to try -“

Oikawa’s head snaps up. “They have what.”

~~~

Three minutes later, they’re all in place. The camera people snap photos as the four young men pose, the managers directing their movements.

“Okay,” Yachi says, “now act like you’re being sucked into the sky. Be dramatic about it.”

Oikawa flips onto his toes, leaning forward over the vent so it can blow his shirt up slightly (actual anti-gravity isn’t in the agency’s budget). Iwaizumi suddenly can’t quite catch his breath - his best friend looks like he’s flying, head tipped up as he ascends, and his eyes catch the light in a way the pictures don’t catch.

His heart aches, in a low pulse, for something he knows he can’t have.

Then the camera flashes, reminding him that he’s not alone and they’ve got a job to do. “Good job, everybody!” Yachi hums, jumping onto the scene to high five Hinata and Kageyama (the latter looking puzzled by pleased by this new development).

Kiyoko steps delicately over to Iwaizumi. “Iwaizumi, may I speak to you for a moment?”

“Yeah, sure.” He walk with her over to a camera. “What’s up?”

Gently, she picks up the camera a flicks through the photos of the day, stopping on their shoot. She starts at the beginning, showing among others Hinata and Kageyama “clinging to each other as the aliens take them”, Iwaizumi “trying to escape the tractor beam” (a ploy to make his arms flex), and the final picture.

As Iwaizumi thought, Oikawa looks ethereal in the light. However, he notices that he’s in the picture as well - looking at Oikawa in a way he’s pretty sure even the most oblivious camera person would notice.

“Oh.” He whispers. “Oh, shit. Who’s seen this?”

“Just Kenma, the photographer that took this photo. He’s also got ones with you not in the shot - we can use those instead, if you’d prefer.” Kiyoko gives him a sympathetic look.

“Ah, yeah, do that -“

He’s interrupted by Oikawa himself running over, hair slightly messy and alien themed food stacked on a plate. “Iwa-chan! Come look at this!”

Frantically, Iwaizumi attempts to delete the photo as Oikawa dances around him, grabbing for the camera. “Let me seeeee, Iwa-chan!”

Just as he’s pressing the delete button, Oikawa manages to nudge his arm... sending the picture up to the green screen at the front of the room.

Everyone, including Oikawa, turns to stare. Face burning, Iwaizumi turns and slowly exits the room.

~~~

He’s halfway to Aoba Johsai agency when Oikawa catches up to him (curse those long legs!) and just... walks alongside him. The fact that he’s not speaking is the most telling part, and Iwaizumi braces himself for the coming rejection.

No, he thinks, the worst part is that we’re going to have to pretend everything’s normal. For all Oikawa’s faults, Iwaizumi knows he’s a steadfast friend. 

“Iwa-chan.”

He nods, looking directly ahead instead of into his best friend’s eyes. He knows what Oikawa looks like even without watching, so he knows that right now he’s looking embarrassed, probably disgusted, in that way he does when Kageyama asks him for help - 

“Iwa-chan, stop thinking for a moment and look at me.”

So he does. Oikawa doesn’t look disgusted, doesn’t look embarrassed, he looks... sparkly. That’s the only way to describe him (cute, his brain supplies. Shut up, he tells it) and through the chill of winter Iwaizumi feels warm.

Oikawa bites his lip. “Do I look horrified, or - I don’t know - anything but happy?”

Jolting, Iwaizumi almost trips over his own feet.

“I mean, you kind of ruined the big plan I had,” Oikawa continues. “There was the whole thing I had planned, with Godzilla plushies and then I was going to ask you out - I got so tired of second guessing I decided “why not” and told myself I’d do it today, but you beat me to -“

Iwaizumi lurches up, closing the height difference, and pulls Oikawa down into a kiss. His lips are warm, slightly sticky with chapstick, and for that moment Iwaizumi feels like he’s floating.

“Still do that.” He mumbles.

Breathless, Oikawa asks, “Still do what?”

“Godzilla plushies. I want ‘em.”

Oikawa laughs, and Iwaizumi’s heart skips a beat (it can do that now, it’s allowed). “Not kidding, Oikawa.” He pulls his alien obsessed friend - boyfriend? He’ll work it out later - down the sidewalk, hands linked together as Oikawa complains about “your rough hands corrupting my soft, smooth ones!”. “I want those plushies.”

“You’ve got them.” Oikawa tells him softly. Iwaizumi finally, finally knows what he’s going to say. “You’ve got me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *comes three days early with Starbucks*  
> *winces at the cheesy ending* I’m just gonna... leave this here... *backs away*
> 
> Edit// Tumblr: socially-acceptable-username


End file.
